User talk:OhJay
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Whisper page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! KidProdigy (talk) 22:51, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Re:My talk page Sorry, but I'm very busy at the moment with my private life. I will come back to the wiki as soon as possible, and make massive changes. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 14:18, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Wiki Migration Image change Hello OhJay. I've seen you changing the image of the yo-kai Igaigaguri. Would you like to explain me why? Because, the reason for the change is that from now on we will add more professional images for the Yo-Kai's that are created at this wiki. The last image is not really clear, as well it comes from a magazine and it does not properly fit in the upcomming newly designed templates. So, in the future, would you mind to not replace the images with the previous ones. Thanks. Also, to let you know, the Yo-Kai Watch video game is coming towards the west, so we are about to replace every Japanese named Yo-Kai to their English names. This is because there will be more western users that will contribute at this wiki in the future and might not know about the change. Thanks again. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk) 22:37, August 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey noticed you tagged the Byoujinbou_(ぶようじん坊) page for deletion I posted my reasons for making a seperate page for the punipuni game on the talk page of the punipuni page here Would love to hear your ideas before I do any more work on the wiki thanks Mr cup (talk) 10:21, December 10, 2015 (UTC) Greetings Can I ask you for something?AlexHoskins (talk) 18:57, December 31, 2015 (UTC) Page: Cadin Hi OhJay, I've undone your edits to the page Cadin, and my question is... why do you keep undoing that image. This happens constantly between you and I and other contributors and such, this is not the first time that it happened. I explained it properly that the artwork used in the infoboxes are not good enough to represent in a infobox. It happened with Coughkoff as well, so could you please stop with your actions. Thanks, my apologies if this message sounded rough. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 16:22, January 5, 2016 (UTC) Your behaviour As again, I've warned you about what you are doing. And to be honest, I am wasting my time explaining to you what we are striving for, which comes into my mind that you don't care about the progression of this wikia at all! what you've inserted: "The fact that you can't put in the artwork shows you've lost it, so don't even think about it." No, the fact that you cannot take some time to find, or cut a proper artwork shows that you've lost it! How do you even come with this kind of reasoning. everyone is kind towards each other, showing respect towards each other, and each other's work. If you're trying to help, be my guest, your more than welcome, but every wiki has standards on how we should progress. If there is not a proper artwork, then we are simply using the game sprites in their infoboxes rather than JPG images with some text in each corner, that shows no proper presentation, and it does not even fit quality on the wiki's image. I do remember the thing you've said on the community wiki towards me: "You can change it to English names on the new wiki that you just made, while the old wiki will keep the Japanese names, whist adding info about the english names." What I first thought was to laugh it off, because the entire sentence did not make any clear sense of what your trying to reach me, it was more brute agony about what you want to see and just protecting it with hard force with showing how disrespectful you are towards others. This actually needs to stop right now you can be against the community who are working hard trying to achieve something on this wiki or you can be against it and do whatever you please and making your own decisions for this wiki. I hope that I can speak some sense in you if you want to help us. The policy will come soon on this wiki due to that the first game will be coming in Europe to make the release of the first game full and I hope that you can follow the policy afterwards if it is active. And please, do respond to your messages, because you are showing disrespect towards the community. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 12:49, January 7, 2016 (UTC) I'll need huge help with Tsuchigumo and Oogama I need help with galleries for Tsuchigumo and Oogama as well appearances in anime and additional information would be great! ありがとう! MaverickYveltal (talk) 17:59, January 21, 2016 (UTC) Character sub pages Could you not create anymore character sub pages, thanks. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 00:32, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Just a quick note I have to say, that was a really neat addition to D'wanna's page, really brought the whole concept together. Thanks! KurobinaYuki (talk) 11:38, February 8, 2016 (UTC) Kanji spelling Are you positive that's the actual kanji on the new page? Honestly the resolution on the scan is so low I can't tell if it's 烏 or 鳥 , and I just can't read the furigana. Do you have a better one I can look at? EDIT: Wait, their gender was confirmed now? Really, where are you getting all this info? KurobinaYuki (talk) 12:08, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Images I cropped the scan of the CoroCoro page from the PerfectlyNintendo article here http://www.perfectly-nintendo.com/yo-kai-watch-3-new-yo-kai-revealed/ Since the furigana and the exact kanji are too small to make out, I simply put down the one written in the article until I can find a higher res scan, which I already asked for on the YW subreddit. When that happens (and when I can confirm the Yo-kai's gender, which I left as vague for now), I'll edit the page accordingly. KurobinaYuki (talk) 14:09, February 11, 2016 (UTC) Marunugget a Mysterious tribed Yo-kai? Hey, how did you get that information? The episode isn't out yet. Joker-Man (talk) 23:01, February 19, 2016 (UTC) Reformatting Could you just stop reformatting the example articles, and I am talking about constantly reformatting USApyon article. I've already placed a warning when editing on its article: This is the new lay-out design for all Yo-kai articles on this wiki. Changing the sections will be reverted without pardon. Thanks for understanding. So listen just for once because I am planning to revamp the article pages anyway to give a much more better structure for the readers and contributors, but you are constantly spoiling everything. First with the localized names, then with the images and now reformatting. Please, don't do that anymore. And respond for the next time rather showing off by undoing articles and leave a message in the comments. Thanks. [[w::User:KidProdigy|'KidProdigy']] (Local Userpage ⁝ Local Talk), Yo-Kai Watch Wiki administrator. 18:18, March 10, 2016 (UTC) TCGiga 13:38, April 13, 2016 (UTC)Hey '''OhJay','' I'm new here and I was wondering how I would make a page for one yo-kai at the time. Just some advice! ''-TCGiga!TCGiga 13:38, April 13, 2016 (UTC)'' Yo-kai template colour Hi, Just wondering, do you know how I can edit the Yo-kai infobox to display the colour for the Hagure Class on Android Yamada's page? If it's easier for you to do, I got the RGB numbers: 90, 77, 169. Thanks in advance! Birbyman I'm not sure! Kontan In the trailer, where I found her name, she appears as a Merican Yo-kai, and in the artwork she appears in Japan. What should she be classed as? Chaming Maybe? Once and for all I've had enough of your bullheaded edits that only make sense to you. Instead of wasting my time and yours, do something actually useful and urgent, like putting in proper categories and bringing YW1 content up to standard before the second game is imported. I don't want to have to lock every page you fixated yourself on. KurobinaYuki (talk) 20:23, June 21, 2016 (UTC)